unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
ID List
Item IDs can be used for making item spawn points in the map editor. Currently there are over three hundred items available for use, but more items may be added into the game. The list below contains all available IDs up to version 3.7.3.0 that can be used in the editor. List of IDs by ID number List of item IDs by type Ranged Weapons *Eaglefire = 4 *Timberwolf = 18 *Colt = 97 *Cobra = 99 *Schofield = 101 *Ace = 107 *Hawkhound = 109 *Bluntforce = 112 *Honeybadger = 116 *Zubeknakov = 122 *Nykorev = 126 *Snayperskya = 129 *Dragonfang = 132 *Grizzly = 297 *Shadowstalker = 300 *Crossbow = 346 *Maple Bow = 353 *Birch Bow = 355 *Pine Bow = 356 *Compound Bow = 357 *Maplestrike = 363 *Masterkey = 380 Ammunition *Military Ammunition Crate = 43 *Civilian Ammunition Box = 44 *Shells = 113 *Ranger Ammunition Box = 119 *Rail = 301 *Arrow = 347 *Maple Arrow = 348 *Birch Arrow = 351 *Pine Arrow = 352 *20 Gauge Shells = 381 Magazines *Military Magazine = 6 *Military Drum = 17 *Timberwolf Magazine = 20 *Colt Magazine = 98 *Cobra Magazine = 100 *Schofield Clip = 103 *Hawkhound Magazine = 111 *Ranger Magazine = 123 *Ranger Drum = 125 *Nykorev Box = 127 *Grizzly Mag = 298 *Snayperskya Magazine = 130 *Dragonfang Box = 133 *Ace Clip = 108 Attachments *Military Suppressor = 7 *Vertical Grip = 8 *8x Scope = 21 *Red Cross Scope = 22 *Bipod = 143 *Ranger Suppressor = 144 *Horizontal Grip = 145 *Red Dot Sight = 146 *Red Halo Sight = 147 *Red Chevron Scope = 148 *Military Barrel = 149 *Military Muzzle = 150 *Tactical Laser = 151 *Tactical Light = 152 *7x Scope = 153 *16x Scope = 296 *Shadowstalker Scope = 302 Melee Weapons *Camp Axe = 16 *Fire Axe = 104 *Baseball Bat = 105 *Hockey Stick = 106 *Kitchen Knife = 120 *Military Knife = 121 *Golf Club = 135 *Sledgehammer = 136 *Butcher Knife = 137 *Hammer = 138 *Swiss Knife = 139 *Butterfly Knife = 140 *Saw = 141 *Rake = 142 Tools *Gas Can = 28 * Blowtorch= 76 * Hammer= 138 * Saw= 141 * Flashlight= 276 *Car Jack = 277 *Binoculars = 333 *Canteen = 337 Food *Canned Beans = 13 *Bottled Water = 14 *Canned Tomato Soup = 77 *Canned Chicken Soup = 78 *Canned Tuna = 79 *Canned Cola = 80 *MRE = 81 *Chips = 82 *Chocolate Bar = 83 *Candy Bar = 84 *Granola Bar = 85 *Energy Bar = 86 *Canned Pasta = 87 *Canned Bacon = 88 *Canned Beef = 89 *Canned Sardines = 90 *Apple Juice = 91 *Grape Juice = 92 *Bottled Energy = 93 *Bottled Coconut = 94 *Amber Berry = 270 *Indigo Berry = 271 *Jade Berry = 272 *Russet Berry = 273 *Teal Berry = 274 *Vermillion Berry = 275 *Carrot = 329 * Corn = 335 * Canteen = 337 * Lettuce = 338 * Tomato = 340 * Potato = 342 * Wheat = 343 Medicinal *Medkit = 15 *Bandage = 95 *Splint = 96 *Vaccine = 269 Clothing *Shades = 1 *Jeans = 2 *Orange Hoodie = 3 *Bandana = 11 *Ushanka = 12 *Tuxedo Bottom = 23 *Tuxedo Top = 24 *Gold Bow Tie = 25 *Monocle = 26 *Top Hat = 27 *Orange Shirt = 154 *Orange Tee = 155 *Orange Parka = 156 *Purple Hoodie = 157 *Purple Shirt = 158 *Purple Tee = 159 *Purple Parka = 160 *Green Parka = 162 *Green Shirt = 163 *Green Tee = 164 *Red Hoodie = 165 *Red Parka = 166 *Red Shirt = 167 *Red Tee = 168 *Yellow Hoodie = 169 *Yellow Parka = 170 *Yellow Shirt = 171 *Yellow Tee = 172 *Blue Hoodie = 173 *Blue Parka = 174 *Blue Shirt = 175 *Blue Tee = 176 *White Hoodie = 177 *White Parka = 178 *White Shirt = 179 *White Tee = 180 *Black Hoodie = 181 *Black Parka = 182 *Black Shirt = 183 *Black Tee = 184 *Black Bandana = 185 *Blue Bandana = 186 *Green Bandana = 187 *Orange Bandana = 188 *Purple Bandana = 189 *White Bandana = 190 *Yellow Bandana = 191 *Black Toque = 192 *Blue Toque = 193 *Green Toque = 194 *Orange Toque = 195 *Purple Toque = 196 *Red Toque = 197 *White Toque = 198 *Yellow Toque = 199 *Designer Jeans = 207 *Cowboy Jeans = 208 *Cargo Pants = 209 *Buds = 210 *Plaid Shirt = 211 *Kahki Pants = 212 *Corduroy Pants = 213 *Trouser Pants = 214 *Black Sweatervest = 215 *Blue Sweatervest = 216 *Green Sweatervest = 217 *Orange Sweatervest = 218 *Purple Sweatervest = 219 *Red Sweatervest = 220 *White Sweatervest = 221 *Yellow Sweatervest = 222 *Police Top = 223 *Police Bottom = 224 *Police Cap = 225 *Khaki Shorts = 226 *Cargo Shorts = 227 *Corduroy Shorts = 228 *Trouser Shorts = 229 *Chef Top = 230 *Chef Bottom = 231 *Construction Top = 232 *Firefighter Top = 233 *Firefighter Bottom = 234 *Ghillie Top = 235 *Ghillie Bottom = 236 *Ghillie Hood = 237 *Ghillie Vest = 238 *Chef Hat = 239 *Construction Helmet = 240 *Firefighter Helmet = 241 *Farmer Top = 242 *Farmer Bottom = 243 *Farmer Hat = 244 *Santa Hat = 278 *Santa Top = 279 *Santa Bottom = 280 *Prisoner Top = 303 *Prisoner Bottom = 304 *RCMP Bottom = 305 *RCMP Top = 306 *Military Top = 307 *Military Bottom = 308 *Military Helmet = 309 *Military Vest = 310 *Medic Top = 311 *Medic Bottom = 312 *RCMP Hat = 313 *Grocer Top = 314 *Grocer Bottom = 315 * Binoculars = 333 * Night Vision = 334 Backpacks *Red Daypack = 9 *Black Daypack = 200 *Blue Daypack = 201 *Green Daypack = 202 *Orange Daypack = 203 *Purple Daypack = 204 *White Daypack = 205 *Yellow Daypack = 206 *Black Travelpack = 245 *Blue Travelpack = 246 *Green Travelpack = 247 *Orange Travelpack = 248 *Purple Travelpack = 249 *Red Travelpack = 250 *White Travelpack = 251 *Yellow Travelpack = 252 *Alicepack = 253 Armor *Police Vest = 10 * Military Vest=310 Throwable *Grenade = 254 *Blue Flare = 255 *Green Flare = 256 *Orange Flare = 257 *Purple Flare = 258 *Red Flare = 259 *Yellow Flare = 260 *Black Smoke = 261 *Blue Smoke = 262 *Green Smoke = 263 *Orange Smoke = 264 *Purple Smoke = 265 *Red Smoke = 266 *White Smoke = 267 *Yellow Smoke = 268 Structural * Maple Fortification =29 * Maple Barricade = 30 * Maple Floor = 31 * Maple Doorway = 32 * Maple Wall = 33 * Maple Window = 34 * Maple Roof = 35 * Maple Pillar = 36 * Maple Door = 281 * Maple Stairs = 316 * Maple Hole = 319 * Maple Ramp = 322 * Maple Ladder = 325 * Maple Torch = 359 * Birch Barricade = 45 * Birch Fortification = 47 * Birch Doorway = 49 * Birch Floor = 51 * Birch Pillar = 53 * Birch Roof = 55 * Birch Wall = 57 * Birch Window = 59 * Birch Door = 282 * Birch Stairs = 318 * Birch Hole = 321 * Birch Ramp = 323 * Birch Ladder = 326 * Birch Torch = 360 * Pine Barricade = 46 * Pine Doorway = 50 * Pine Floor = 52 * Pine Pillar = 54 * Pine Roof = 56 * Pine Wall = 58 * Pine Window = 60 * Pine Door = 283 * Pine Stairs = 317 * Pine Hole = 320 * Pine Ramp = 324 * Pine Ladder = 327 * Pine Torch = 361 * Jail Door = 284 * Vault Door = 286 * Metal Floor = 369 * Metal Doorway = 370 * Metal Wall = 371 * Metal Window =372 * Metal Roof = 373 * Metal Pillar = 374 * Metal Stairs = 375 * Metal Hole = 376 * Metal Ramp = 377 * Metal Door = 378 * Metal Ladder = 379 * Planter = 331 * Campfire = 362 * Sandbag = 365 * Caltrop = 382 * Maple Spikes = 383 * Birch Spikes = 384 * Pine Spikes = 385 * Barbed Wire =386 Lighting * Maple Torch = 359 * Birch Torch = 360 * Pine Torch = 361 * Campfire = 362 Traps * Caltrop = 382 * Maple Spikes = 383 * Birch Spikes = 384 * Pine Spikes = 385 * Barbed Wire =386 Storage * Locker = 328 * Maple Crate = 366 * Birch Crate = 367 * Pine Crate = 368 Agriculture * Carrot Seed = 330 * Planter = 331 * Fertilizer = 332 * Corn Seed = 336 * Lettuce Seed = 339 * Tomato Seed = 341 * Potato Seed = 343 * Wheat Seed = 344 Category:IDs